


Christmas is For Lovers

by GrayCoffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCoffee/pseuds/GrayCoffee
Summary: Stiles can't find a Christmas gift for Derek. With the help of some friends (and each other), they both end up with exactly what they need.





	

Stiles sighed as he walked out of what felt like the 400th store of the day. It was two days before Christmas. He would chastise himself, but he’d been looking for the perfect present since Black Friday. He hadn’t planned to find anything that day, but he’d gone with his mom every year since he was old enough to walk next to the cart and he hadn’t missed a year since she’d died.

 

He rubbed at his temples as he walked back to his car. Thumping his head against the steering wheel, he turned the key in the ignition and pondered where else to go. He’d literally been to every store in Beacon Hills. Twice. Not to mention those in the surrounding towns. He was completely out of ideas.

 

Nothing was good enough for Derek. 

 

Derek. The man who had rearranged his entire life because he loved Stiles. 

 

It had taken awhile but they’d finally gotten there. After playing the Rachel/Ross will they won’t they dance for almost two years, Stiles had finally said  _ fuck it _ and after an ill fated night of karaoke on what was supposed to be Derek’s last day home in the Beacon Hills before he flew back to Austin, had essentially serenaded Derek with  _ Oh My Love _ by John Lennon with the last song of the night.

 

He’d walked slowly, purposefully to Derek once he’d finished. He wanted to give him a chance to escape. But Derek’s eyes were locked on his as he approached. He purposely flicked his gaze down to Derek lips as he approached.

 

“Is this okay?” Stiles asked softly leaning a fraction closer. “I’ll stop right now if this isn’t what you want, but I hope to God it is.”

 

Derek let out a shuddered breath. “Please. Don’t stop.” He pressed his head against Stiles’ forehead. The kiss was soft and all too brief for Stiles’ liking, but also perfect. Because it was Derek. When Stiles raised his eyes Derek was smiling.

 

“Can I buy you some curly fries?” Derek asked slipping his hand into Stiles’.

 

“If you let me pay for the coffee,” Stiles had countered.

 

By the time they’d left the diner Derek had already called a moving company and a real estate agent. When he went back to Austin two weeks later to wrap up the move and sign some papers to sell his house, they were the longest four days of Stiles’ life. 

 

“Stiles. He’ll be home in two days,” Lydia had said when Derek was half way into his trip. “You can make it another two days without sex.”

 

“I..what?” Stiles had sputtered reaching for a napkin to wipe the coffee he’d dribbled out of his open, gaping mouth. “I...we haven’t even had sex yet.”

 

“Why not?” she’d asked absentmindedly tracing mathematical equations on the table with a perfectly manicured pale pink nail.

 

“Because. There’s just so much pressure. We’ve waited so long.”

 

“What if he’s not satisfied,” Lydia had helpfully supplied.

 

“What if he’s not satisfied,” Stiles had mumbled back with his eyes down.

 

“Stiles that was supposed to be hyperbole on my part.”

 

“What exactly is hyperbolic about it?” Stiles asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“Hyperbole,” she said slowly drawing in a breath with her eyes closed as if searching for patience, “Is an  _ exaggerated  _ statement or claim that is not meant to be taken literally.”

 

“Yes, Lydia I know what a hyperbole is.”

 

“Then act like,” she said taking a sip of her iced tea before she continued, “ I said that because I thought you’d realize how stupid it sounded. Are you honestly concerned you won’t be good enough for him?”

 

“Have you seen him Lydia?” Stiles had groaned dropping his head to the table. “He’s so...he’s just...fuck Lyds, he’s  _ Derek _ !”

 

“And you are Stiles,” she’d insisted. “You’re the most generous person I know. And I know for a fact that if you did something Derek didn’t seem into, you’d do something else, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And if what you were doing was so good it was about to make your head explode and Derek asked you to stop, you’d stop right?”

 

“Yes, Lydia. Of course. What’s the point of this?”

 

“That you have all the tools to make it as good or as bad as you want it to be. And you’re smart enough to use those tools.” She picked up her glass and took a sip of iced tea. “You’re also paying for this lunch,” she added pulling out her compact to reapply her lipstick.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Stiles answered digging for his wallet.

 

“See, you’re gonna be just fine,” she said reaching over to pat his cheek.

 

And she was right. There first time was just fine. Well, better than fine. Not perfect, but honestly, whose first time ever is? They’d been timid in the beginning with lots of nervous giggling. And then exploratory, learning in the moment what each other had liked. That had been Stiles’ favorite part. He wanted to know everything about Derek. About his body. About what made him fall apart. About how Stiles could put him back together. But that part was all too short in Stiles’ opinion and no matter what he’d tried it was just too much and over too quickly. Thankfully Derek had felt the same way so the embarrassment had been mutual at least.

 

Afterwards they’d held each other listening to the beating of their hearts slow. Derek had a hand in Stiles hair and Stiles had a leg curled around Derek. For the first time in what felt like forever, Stiles’ brain was quiet. His body was still.

 

When they’d woken up from a short nap, they’d made out slowly, almost lazily. Just enjoying the fact that the other was there. Eventually Stiles tucked his head under Derek’s chin settled his lips against the older man’s neck, just beneath were his stubble ended. He left small light kisses everywhere he could reach and he felt, as much as heard, the ragged intake of Derek’s breath.

 

“I take it you like that,” Stiles asked continuing to trail his lips down Derek’s skin.

 

“Very much,” Derek said on an exhale. “But if I’m being honest, I’m also...nervous,” he continued ending the sentence in a higher note, almost as if it were a question.

 

Stiles immediately pulled back to look him in the eye.

 

“About what?” he asked quickly. “What do you need? What can I do?”

 

“No. No. It’s not. I mean,” Derek sighed and pulled Stiles back down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin this,” he muttered into the top of Stiles’ head.

 

“You’re not,” Stiles insisted. “Just talk to me.”

 

“I’m not sure,” he began slowly thinking about his words, “How to be what you want me to be.”

 

“And what do I want you to be?” Stiles had countered.

 

“Everything you deserve. And you deserve everything.”

 

“If I have you, I have all I need.”

 

And Stiles did. Six years later, he still thanked every god and deity he could find on a daily basis for allowing him to have this life with Derek.

 

They bought a modest house together a few miles from where the old Hale property had been just shortly after their first year anniversary. And they’d remained there, happily, ever since. 

 

They’d spent birthdays together, holidays, vacations and more anniversaries. They knew each other’s greatest joys and deepest fears. They knew how the other liked their coffee (Derek with a splash of milk and Stiles with a healthy dollop of cream and four sugars). They knew that Derek couldn’t grocery shop after working out (that one time he’d come home with eight dozen eggs). They knew that Stiles needed music when he studied (“How is the silence not driving you crazy, Derek?”) They knew that Derek liked to be alone on the anniversary of his family’s death and Stiles needed Derek to distract him on the anniversary of his mom’s.

 

They knew everything there was to know. And yet, Stiles still couldn’t figure out what to buy his boyfriend for Christmas.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, went to his recent calls and called his dad.

 

“Hey son, how’s it going?” his dad answered immediately.

 

“Help me!” Stiles whined.

 

“Two days before and still nothing, huh?” his dad said sympathetically.

 

“No!” he wailed. “Any chance you’ve thought of something?”

 

“Sorry, kid.”

 

“That’s okay. I mean, I have a back up gift, but I really didn’t want to have to use it.”

 

“I’ll call you if I come up with anything last minute,” his dad promised before he hung up.

 

Stiles drove home slowly. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Derek hadn’t been able to find the right gift for him either. Maybe he wouldn’t have to feel so guilty.

 

Derek wasn’t due home for another hour so he felt safe climbing up into the attic when he got home. He walked to the far wall and reached into the box labeled ‘SILVERWARE’ and pulled out the ring box.

 

He opened it up for the hundredth time and stared at it. It was a nice ring, as far as rings go. Nothing fancy, but it looked strong and solid. Like Derek. He snapped the box shut with frustration. He wasn’t going to propose on Christmas. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he was going to propose at all. 

 

He’d bought the ring over a year ago and it had been sitting up here ever since. He’d ducked into the jewelry store on a whim and saw this ring that screamed ‘Derek’ and the next thing he knew, he’d paid almost a thousand dollars to hide it away in the attic. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry Derek, but they’d never really even talked about it. The last thing he’d ever want to do was put Derek on the spot and make him feel like he had to choose marriage or a break up. He also didn’t want Derek to say yes just  so he didn’t hurt Stiles’ feelings (and Derek would totally do that, selfless to the end).

 

He knew they needed to talk about it but Stiles kept thinking if it hadn’t come up yet maybe there was a reason for that.  _ Like he doesn’t want to marry you, _ the voice in his head told him in no uncertain terms. Stiles smashed the heel of his hand to his forehead to shut it up and stomped out of the attic.

 

He’d just started dinner when he heard Derek pull into the garage. Placing the spatula on the resting plate, he turned to pull two wine glasses out of the cabinet.

 

“Hey,” he called in the general direction of the garage door as he heard it open. “Red or white?”

 

“Actually, whiskey would better,” Derek answered with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Stiles asked turning to exchange the wine glasses for rocks glasses.

 

“I will, but whiskey first?” he asked taking off his coat and hanging it near the door.

 

“Sure. Neat or rocks?” Stiles asked gesturing towards the freezer.

 

“Neat is good.”

 

Stiles poured two fingers of whiskey in a glass and pressed it into Derek’s hand. He turned back to the stove to stir the soup and fidgeted while he waited for Derek to be ready to talk.

 

He was almost at the point where he couldn’t stand the silence anymore when an arm slid around his chest and Derek’s face was plastered to the back of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“Don’t be,” Stiles answered. “You’re allowed to have bad days. Especially since you never take them out on me.” Stiles dipped his head to kiss the hand that was still latched across his chest.

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Derek replied still whispering.

 

Stiles’ heart broke a little. Like it did every time Derek thought he wasn’t good enough for him. It happened less than it used to, but still more than Stiles would like.

 

“You know it’s me who doesn’t deserve you,” Stiles reminded him patiently. He’d tell him as often as he needed to hear it. “Now tell me what happened.”

 

“It was nothing,” Derek said pulling away.

 

“It wasn’t nothing if it upset you,” Stiles said grabbing his arm and forcing Derek to stay where he was.

 

“Today was as bad as I expected it to be, and I was able to handle that. But at the end of the day...Malia gave her notice.”

 

Malia, Derek’s cousin, had been his right hand person since he moved his adventure travel company from Texas to Beacon Hills. She’d moved with him, to help ease the transition, she’d said, but six years later she was here. Or at least she had been. She was also the last piece of the life that Derek gave up to be with Stiles.

 

“Derek. I’m so sorry.” Stiles turned off the stove and turned to face his boyfriend. He wound his arms around him and pulled his head down onto his shoulder. Derek held back tightly.

 

“I mean, we’re established enough now that I can do it without her,” he said pulling back a little to look at Stiles. “I just don’t want to,” he finished softly. “She was my last piece of home.”

 

Stiles watched Derek’s mouth pull down slightly. He hated when his boyfriend was sad.

 

“Maybe it could be our business,” Stiles said slowly. “I mean lots of couples work together. I do have an MBA from Stanford. I’m sure I could be helpful somehow.”

 

“But, what about your art? Your shop?”

 

Stiles had recently opened up a tattoo shop with his best friend Scott. It was a labor of love for the two of them and had been a way to reconnect the friendship that they’d let slip away a little bit as tends to happen as people age and grow. But the shop was thriving as Scotty was a kick ass artist. And to be honest, Stiles was mostly in it for the free tattoos.

 

He looked down at his wrist and rubbed two fingers over his most recent, his twenty seventh, a wolf head done in minimalist style, his head turned to show its profile. Somehow it reminded him of Derek.

 

“Scotty doesn’t need me. That shop is so well staffed it could turn a profit if we gave the entire state of California Hepatitis. Besides. He has Isaac now.”

 

Isaac was the first artist Scott had hired and from the moment he walked into the shop he and Scott had been practically inseparable. He was happy for Scott, he really was, the guy was almost catatonic when Allison had said nothing more than, “I’m sorry” before she hopped a plane to France three years ago.

 

But it also felt like Scott and Stiles had only just gotten the band back together, so to speak, before they added a new, what appeared to be, lifelong member. So yeah, maybe Stiles was a little sad, but he was still totally happy for Scotty.

 

“Plus Scott will totally let me sell my art in the shop.”

 

“So we’d run the business together?” Derek asked. “Like we’d go to work together and come home together?”

 

“Um..yeah. Unless, unless that’s too much Stiles for you,” Stiles added hastily, he knew he wasn’t always easy to be around. “Which of course is totally okay. I mean, it was just an idea.”

 

“I love that idea,” Derek said with a warm genuine smile that put Stiles instantly at ease.

 

“Really?” Stiles probed. “You don’t think you’d get sick of me?”

 

“I don’t see you nearly enough now and we live in the same house. Besides I was thinking about doing a little remodeling of the office anyways. I could put up a door between my office and Malia's. You know, in case your Beyonce music's too loud for me while you're working,” he added with a smirk.

 

“You shut up!” Stiles demanded without any heat. “Beyonce is a goddess. Everyone knows that.”

 

Stiles reached for him and Derek let himself be enveloped in a hug. As Stiles gently swept his hands down Derek’s back he could feel how much calmer the other man was and Stiles felt a wave of relief rush over him as well. It was always rough for him when Derek was upset.

 

His hand dropped down to rest on Derek’s left hip and Derek winced almost imperceptibly. 

 

“You okay?” Stiles asked bringing his hand from Derek’s hip to his face.

 

“Yeah. Malia, uh, maybe have been extra Malia-y in her I’m sorry hug.”

 

Stiles could empathize. He’d been on the receiving end of a Malia hug a time or two. Both times he’d felt lucky to escape without broken bones.

 

“Hey,” Derek asked slipping out from Stiles’ outstretched arms. “Wanna bring back those wine glasses? I’m feeling more festive now.”

 

“Sure,” Stiles reached back to the cabinet to exchange the glasses. He grabbed a bottle from the counter on his way back across the kitchen. “White okay?” he asked holding up the bottle.

 

“Perfect,” Derek said. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles knew something was wrong immediately. He was laying in bed scrolling through his phone when Derek came out of the bathroom. Wearing pants. Derek hadn’t slept in a pair of pants...ever. Even that time they went camping and it was, like, twenty-five degrees at night, he’d still slept in ass clinging boxer briefs.

 

Derek climbed into bed as Stiles eyed him warily, unsure if he should be upset or concerned. For his part though, Derek acted as if nothing was wrong. He leaned over Stiles gave him a sweet but chaste kiss, told him he loved him and rolled over.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “Come here.” He lightly tugged on Derek until the man rolled back over and Stiles kissed him more forcibly and internally exhaled when Derek reciprocated. However when Stiles reached for the hem of Derek’s shirt to pull it over his head, Derek shrank away.

 

“Not tonight,” he said kissing Stiles softly on the lips, then nose, then forehead. “I love you though.” And he rolled back over.

 

It wasn’t the first time Derek had turned down sex. It had happened before, but infrequently enough that it gave Stiles pause. He hoped it was just the Malia thing and not that Stiles would now be attached to Derek’s hip night and day. Derek had seemed into the idea, but he was also too nice for his own good sometimes.

 

And while Stiles wanted to give it more thought, his most pressing issue was that tomorrow was Christmas Eve. They had to be at Melissa’s for dinner at four and Stiles still didn’t have the perfect present for Derek.

 

Stiles slept later than he’d wanted to the following day. He’d planned to be out of the house on the hunt for Derek’s gift by eight, but when he checked his phone after the smell of coffee woke him, it was almost nine.

 

He groaned, pulled on whatever clothes were nearest and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Morning,” he said blearily to Derek who was leisuring sipping a cup of coffee while flipping through a stack of papers that were in front of him. He pushed Stiles mug across the table and waited patiently while Stiles took a few sips.

 

“What are you looking at?” Stiles asked once his mug was about half empty.

 

“Resumes. Apparently Malia had been planning this and picked out her favorite candidates for me.”

 

“So, you don’t need me after all?” Stiles asked his voice betraying him by sounding the hurt he’d meant to cover up.

 

“Oh, God no,” Derek cried his head jerking up in alarm. “I mean unless you changed your mind, then that’s fine of course.”

 

“So?” Stiles trailed off gesturing to the stack of resumes.

 

“Well I was thinking that maybe I’ll still hire someone to replace Malia and let you take care of the stuff you’d be good at. Like researching new trips and excursions we could offer. Taking care of our social media accounts, designing our website and maybe some new brochures.”

 

“That, that would be awesome actually,” Stiles said with a grin. “It would almost be a job tailor made for me. That’s all stuff I love.” He stretched across the table to give Derek a thank you kiss.

 

“And one more thing,” Derek said, “I was actually thinking about changing the name of the company. Hale Adventures just doesn’t seem to fit now that you’d be running it with me. But unfortunately Hale Stilinski Adventures is a bit of a mouthful. Do you think we could come up with a name that incorporates both of us?”

 

Stiles gaped at him. “You want to rename your business for me?”

 

“Well yeah. It’s gonna be our business now. I emailed my lawyer last night. He’s drawing up new papers for us to sign that change ownership from me to both of us as co-owners.”

 

“Holy shit Derek. That’s major.”

 

“I thought..”he trailed off. “Did I screw this up? I thought I read this situation right.”

 

“No. No,” Stiles rush in to assure him. “It’s just. Wow. I, that’s awesome. Shit. I need a better word than awesome.”

 

And not being able to come up with one, he launched himself across the table ended up in Derek’s lap, where he felt Derek stiffen and exhale roughly.

 

“Dude. Did I gain weight?” Stiles asked pulling back. “I feel like I hurt you.”

 

“No I’m fine,” Derek said laughing. “You just took me by surprise. You literally leapt across our table. The same table that has two cups of hot coffee on it.”

 

“Oh. Right,” Stiles said sheepishly. “Well I was excited. I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

 

“So do you have any ideas name wise?” Derek asked picking up Stiles by the hips and perching him on the kitchen table in front of him. Stiles bit his lip and suppressed a moan. It was still a major turn on for him that Derek could manhandle him like it was nothing.

 

“Umm,” Stiles said trying to focus.

 

“Am I distracting you?” Derek teased running a fingernail playfully down his denim clad legs.

 

“Nope,” Stiles panted. “All good here.” He closed his eyes and centered himself.

 

“So,” Derek asked again, calmly, seemingly unaffected by the reactions he was causing Stiles. “Name?”

 

Stiles bought his hands down to still the movement of Derek’s on his legs. He hadn’t had sex with Derek in four days, which might be a record now that Stiles thinks about it and he’s horny as hell, but Christmas present!

 

He scooted backwards across the table fell awkwardly off and almost onto the floor before he settled himself back in his seat.

 

“Honestly, Derek. Changing the name is a bad idea. You’re a well established business. People come to you because of your name. If you change it, you’d basically be starting your business over from the ground up. You’ve worked way too hard for that.”

 

Derek eyed him thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

 

“Is this MBA Stiles giving me good business advice or boyfriend Stiles trying to backpedal out of us doing this together?” he asked with a smile to soften his accusation, but Stiles knew it was there.

 

“I don’t want out,” Stiles said by way of an answer. “Changing the name is a bad idea. However, we could resign the logo. Maybe make it representative of the both of us or whatever. Then I can redo the website and new brochures with it and stuff.”

 

“Oh. That’s perfect,” Derek said looking visibly relaxed.

 

“Well, l I have to run out for a couple of hours,” Stiles said rounding the table to kiss him goodbye. “Just a few last minute things to check on.” That was good. Make Derek think he’d already taken care of most of his gift. Forget the fact that he all he had wrapped up under the tree was a book, a black tee shirt, a pair of stylish yet affordable boots, and a chic leather bag. And most of it was all bought in a panic because Stiles had nothing else.

 

Sliding behind the wheel of his Jeep, he decided he need a new perspective and drove to the shop. Scott had wanted to open in case anyone wanted a last minute gift card and Stiles figured it would be slow. He needed his best friend. And as much as he hated to admit it, Isaac gave great advice.

 

Stiles pushed the door open and heard the familiar few bars of the Imperial March that he’d rigged up in lieu of a bell.

 

“Scotty?” he called walking past the empty receptionist desk. He rounded a corner and got a faceful of half naked Isaac on top of his best friend.

 

“Dude….s!” he cried tacking on a plural as an afterthought.

 

“Hey Stiles,” Scotty said flustered looking up with a sheepish grin.

 

Isaac for his part, scrambled up so quickly he couldn’t get his footing and slipped twice, first on his shirt that was lying innocently next to the chair and then again when he got it stuck over his head after frantically trying to get it on. He finally gave up and lowered his head with a whimper. “Sorry Stiles,” he whispered.

 

And Stiles heart broke a little bit. For all the shit that Isaac had had to live through, he never wanted him to have to apologize like that. Especially for doing something that made him happy and hurt, literally, no one. (Except maybe himself when he fell off the chair).

 

“Guys I need help?” Stiles moaned pulling up a chair. “Do you guys need a minute or can I just jump right in?”

 

Scott looked at him like he had five heads and Isaac still wouldn’t look up from the floor.

 

“Okay, you need a minute,” Stiles concluded, “I’ll wait by the reception desk.” He’d only managed to stand up before Scott called out to him.

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“I need some advice and you are my best friend and Isaac gives great advice,” he glanced over at Isaac who offered him a small smile from the floor. “But you look like you might need a minute. So I’m going to wait at reception.”

 

“You mean you aren’t going to comment about the fact that you just walked in on Isaac on top of me? Stiles. We were totally making out!”

 

“Yeah, I got that. Did you do it wrong or something? Oh did you want my advice? I mean Derek has turned me on to some things you wouldn’t even imagine,” he trailed off remembering the time that Derek had walked in with a aloe plant since they were spending so much money on pain play aftercare.

 

“I...No. I just. I mean,” Scott stuttered.

 

“You mean, you don’t care?” Isaac eeked out softly from the floor.

 

“Of course I care,” Stiles said feeling his face morph into a look of shock. “That’s why I was gonna wait in reception.”

 

“I think he means,” Scott chimed in, “That you aren’t upset? You’re totally cool with, you know, us? This?” he asked gesturing between Isaac and himself.

 

“As long as you disinfect that tattoo chair before you get a client in it, I’m cool with it,” Stiles said with a grin. “And as long as you help me!” Stiles practically wailed at the end.

 

“That’s good,” Scott said, “Because I want to be very clear here. Isaac and I have been together since only about a week after we hired him. He’s important to me. And I want you to like him.”

 

“I like Isaac,” Stiles said immediately. “I just don’t always like when my best friend is busy with other people.” He turned to Isaac, who’d managed to get his shirt back on, and reached out a hand to help him up, “But I get it. Scott’s a good man Isaac, don’t hurt him.”

 

“Never,” Isaac said solemnly.

 

“And you, Scott, it’s gonna be a bad day for you when Isaac comes to me and bitches about something stupid you’ve done,” he learned over and whispered in Isaac’s near. “I know all his secrets. Together we could ruin him. Better we’re on the same side.”

 

Isaac smiled and flung his arms around him. “Thank you,” he whispered into the air behind Stiles’ head.

 

“Okay so now,” Stiles said releasing Isaac gently and settling back in his chair, “Could my best friend and his-” he turned his head facing Scott, blocking his mouth from Isaac and mouthed ‘boyfriend?’, to which Scott hastily nodded with with a huge grin- “boyfriend,” he finished turning back to smile at Isaac who beamed, “Please please please help me?”

 

“I hope we can,” Scott answered, welcoming Isaac who’d come over to perch himself next to Scott. “What’s up?”

 

“So Christmas is tomorrow. And I still have nothing! Nothing, Scott! Nothing is good enough for him!” 

 

“Okay, first off,” Scott said, “I was with you when you bought him, no less than, three things.”

 

“But those were stupid, crappy things!’ Stiles cried. “They weren’t real gifts!”

 

“Second, plenty of things are good enough. Derek will love whatever you get him.”

 

“I know,” Stiles grumbled, “That’s why it was to be super awesome!”

 

“And third, didn’t you buy him an engagement ring, like a year ago that’s just sitting around in your house?”

 

“You bought a ring?” Isaac piped up.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not proposing on Christmas, first of all. An engagement should be something special. Something more. Not a desperate attempt to find a Christmas present that’s good enough. Second, I don’t know if I’m going to propose at all!”

 

“You don’t want to marry him?” Isaac asked.

 

“No. I really really do,” Stiles insisted, “It’s just we’ve never really talked about it and now so much time has gone by that it feels weird.”

 

“Okay, well I can assure you that you are Derek are close enough that you talking about marriage is not gonna seem weird,” Scott said. “But I do agree with you about not proposing on Christmas.”

 

“Glad we’re all in agreement but I still need a gift,” Stiles said miserably into his hands. “And I’m really really out of time. I’m supposed to be at your mom’s with his gift,” he said checking his phone, “In less than three hours!”

 

“By the way,” Scott said, “Isaac is coming to dinner.”

 

“Cool,” Stiles said, “Isaac and I are totally bros now.” Isaac looked up from where he was doodling in the corner to give him a bright, genuine smile.

 

“No,” Scott said, “He’s coming to dinner.”

 

“Is this some kind of code?” Stiles asked.

 

“I’m telling mom,” Scott said.

 

“About you and Isaac? Oh, my God! She’s gonna be thrilled! She loves Isaac!”

 

“Tell that to Isaac. He’s a nervous wreck. You may have walked in on me trying to calm him down.”

 

“Sorry I ruined that for you,” Stiles said turning to Isaac, “But seriously she loves you more than she loves Scott.”

 

“Thanks,” Isaac said, “But art helps me calm too.” He held up the paper he’d been doodling on for past ten minutes.

 

It was smallish. Maybe a little bit larger than Stiles’ fist. It was two coffee mugs. The left one said,  _ “If it’s important to you…” _ and the right one said,  _ “...it’s important to me.” _ The left was was shaded darker and right one was lighter.

 

“I thought I could make the left one Derek’s,” Isaac said nervously, “His would be a little darker. A little more serious. And yours would be the right one. A bit more light hearted. You’re both different, but at the end of the day…” he trailed off.

 

“If it’s important to Derek, it’s important to me,” Stiles finished. “Scotty did you tell him?”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“That ‘ _ What Became of the Likely Lads’ _ is one of Derek and mine’s favorite songs?”

 

“Who even sings that song?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles turned to Isaac, “How did you know?”

 

“I heard Derek humming it one day and it’s one of my favorite songs too so we got to talking a little.”

 

“Isaac, this is perfect. I mean absolutely perfect. Would you do it for me? Do you have time?”

 

“Me?” Isaac asked. “You don’t want Scott.”

 

“I already have Scott. Now I want you,” Stiles said hoping that Isaac understood what Stiles was offering. When he saw the tears threatening to flow he knew Isaac understood.

 

“Thank you, Stiles,” Isaac whispered. “And I have time. Let me just disinfect this table here,” he said with a smile.

 

“Wait. What is happening here?” Scott asked.

 

“Scott, old buddy, Isaac is gonna give me Derek’s Christmas present.”

 

“What does Isaac have that you can give Derek?” 

 

Isaac answered by turning on the needle and letting Scott hear the buzzing.

 

“Oh,” Scott said, finally getting it. “That’s perfect.”

 

After sending Derek a text that he was running late and would meet him at Melissa’s he stripped off his shirt and laid back on the table as Isaac carefully shaved the hair from the left side of his chest. Right above his heart.

 

“I can’t believe that with all the tattoos you have, you don’t have any on your torso?” Isaac marveled as he meticulously put the stencil down.

 

“Truth be told, I was kind of saving this skin. I’d always envisioned a huge custom piece would cover it. But this is perfect. I’ve already planning on you adding a Derek themed tattoo every year at Christmas to commemorate something we’ve done over the past year. We’re giving Derek a living scrapbook of our lives together. What is cooler than that?” 

 

Isaac hummed in agreement as he dragging the needle down creating the outline of the coffee mugs.

 

* * *

 

It was only ten after four when the three of them burst into Melissa’s calling out apologies from the foyer.

 

Derek met him just inside the door.

 

“Hey,” he said leaning in to kiss Stiles gently. “Good day?”

 

“Great day,” Stiles replied. “Wait until you hear the news!”

 

He turned to look at Scott.

 

“Now?” Scott asked.

 

“Why not now?” Stiles said popping a Christmas cookie in his mouth.

 

“Okay, well, um, guys I have, uh, well kind of an announcement to make?” Scott said calling his mom and Stiles’ dad into the living room.

 

“What’s up honey?” Melissa asked perching on the arm of the couch.

 

“This better be good,” the sheriff added, “Melissa was letting me taste test some pie!”

 

“Dad!” Stiles shouted.

 

“Oh, hush son. It’s Christmas.”

 

“Good ahead Scott,” his mom said leaning back and letting John support her weight.

 

“Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that Isaac and I are, um, sort of, boyfriends? We’ve been together for about, um, almost a year now, I guess? And he’s, well, I love him,” Scott finished looking cautiously at his mom.

 

“Finally!” Melissa yelled practically knocking Scott over in her haste to get to Isaac. She threw her arms around him tightly. “Your stocking is already made and filled. I’ll go tack it up now.”

 

Isaac stood a little shell shocked. “You love me?” he whispered to Scott.

 

“I do. I should have said so before now. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re forgiven. I love you too.”

 

“What a great Christmas,” Stiles said eating his fourth or twelfth Christmas cookie.

 

By eleven it was time to go. Stiles was anxious to get home and give Derek his present. It would have to be tonight. There was no way he’d be able to hide it until tomorrow morning.

 

After they’d put away the leftovers and added the presents they’d received to the pile under the tree, they sat in the dark for awhile, just watching the lights blink and enjoying being with the other.

 

“So can we exchange one gift now?” Derek asked “And save the rest for the morning?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Stiles said.

 

“Can I give you mine first?”

 

“Sure. Present me!”

 

Derek smiled and stood up and took off his shirt.

 

“I like this present,” Stiles said.

 

Derek chuckled. “You’ll like this part then too,” he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

 

“Not that I’m not always happy to see Mr. Fantastic,” Stiles said without taking his eyes off the bulge in Derek’s pants, “But this feels like a re-gift.”

 

“Ugh. Stiles. I’ve asked you a million times. Please do not call my dick Mr. Fantastic.”

 

“And I’ve told you that you’ll need to stop using it so fantastically then.”

 

Derek groaned. “I don’t want to give you your gift anymore.”

 

“Too late, it’s mine now!” Stiles yelled, reached out, yanked the pants off the rest of the way and got an eyeful of ink.

 

Nestled high up on Derek’s thigh, just below his hipbone was a tattoo. Of an open book. Stiles heart jumped. The left page read,  _ “I’m in love with a feeling and I don’t care who knows,” _ the right page read,  _ “I will surely lay down and die if I can’t lay by your side.” _

 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles said leaning in for a closer look. “Did you get Babyshambles lyrics tattooed on you? For me?”

 

“I know you like the Libertines better, but I think Babyshambles are more me so I thought...” he trailed off.

 

“Dude. This is awesome. It’s perfect. When did you get this?”

 

“Three days ago.”

 

“You kept that a secret for three days? How?”

 

“I’m horny as hell,” Derek responded laughing.

 

“Oh, my God! That’s why you rebuffed me!”

 

“Hope the end justified the means.”

 

“Derek it’s perfect. But you’re not going to believe what I got you.”

 

Stiles stood up and pulled his shirt off revealing his own tattoo.

 

“Did you get Libertines lyrics tattooed on yourself? For me?” Derek said echoing Stiles’ previous conversation.

 

“I know, know. You like Babyshambles better, but these are better lyrics!” Stiles laughed.

 

“Stiles that’s amazing. I love how one mug is me and one is so obviously you, but they fit together, you know?”

 

“Because we’re important to each other,” Stiles whispered.

 

“Scott really outdid himself,” Derek remarked. “That might be his best work.”

 

“Actually Isaac did it.”

 

“Wow. I had no idea he was that good.”

 

“Actually we struck a deal, where he’s going to tattoo me every Christmas with something special that reminds me of the two of us from the past year. And I’m going to keep him full of embarrassing Scott stories.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Derek said.

 

“I thought so.”

 

“So how do you get all those tattoos?” Derek asked still staring at Stiles’. “This one hurt like hell. And you’ve got dozens all over the place.”

 

“Honestly, you got yours in one of the most painful places. But also something about it soothes me. Helps my brain turn off.”

 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d do it again,” Derek said, “But for you, this one was totally worth it.”

 

“Speaking of the pain,” Stiles said, “How are you feeling? I’m good to go, but I think with your placement, we may be a bit horny for a couple days longer.”

 

“Sad,” Derek said. “It mostly only hurts when people, I don’t know, throw themselves in my lap at breakfast.”

 

Stiles winced. “Sorry about it. I can only imagine how that hurt. You took it like a champ though.”

  
  


Stiles took his hand and pulled him from the couch. 

 

“Let’s go upstairs. We may not be having sex tonight, but we’re creative people. We can figure it out.”

 

“Hey, if it’s important to you,” Derek said.

 

“It’s important to me,” Stiles added.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Derek said kissing his hair.

 

“Best Christmas,” Stiles replied.

 

* * *

  
  


ONE YEAR LATER

 

“Hey Scotty!” Stiles yelled from the tattoo chair where Isaac was busy needling at his chest, “How come when you used to tattoo me I was in a lot more pain?”

 

“Isaac has a gentle hand,” he replied from the room over, “In all areas of our life.”

 

“I did not need to know that!” Stiles yelled.

 

“Then don’t insult my tattooing!” he yelled back, “Especially when I’m holding a needle and injecting ink into your boyfriend!”

 

Stiles smiled and layed his head back on the table. He and Derek had decided that they’d get the tattoos together every year. But they wouldn’t tell each other what it was and it would be a surprise to see what the other considered most special about the previous year.

 

He and Derek had had so many great moments that he had had a difficult time making a decision for this tattoo, but in the end, he felt he’d made the right choice. 

 

“Derek!” he yelled to the adjourning room, “I’m not in any pain over here! How’re you doing!”

 

“Shut up, Stiles!” both he and Scott yelled back in unison.

 

“Alright Stiles, you’re all done,” Isaac said wiping him down. “Go check it out before I wrap it for the big reveal.”

 

Stiles hopped off the chair and walked to the mirror. His face immediately broke out into a smile.

 

“Man, Isaac this is perfect,” he said admiring the new logo of Hale Adventures that Isaac had just inked onto him.

 

“Thanks Stiles. I hope Derek likes it too.”

 

“Hey guys!” Stiles called, “I’m all done, so I’m gonna be out at reception, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Scott answered. “I’m close. Less than five minutes, I’d guess.”

 

Stiles checked out the art on the walls. Some of it was his but most of it was local artists that didn’t have anywhere to show their work. They actually sold more than you’d think.

 

“Oh, actually Stiles,” Isaac said popping his head up behind the reception window. “We sold your Big Bad,” he said referring to Stiles spray painted take on Little Red Riding Hood. “Here you go man,” he said handing Stiles two hundred dollar bills.

 

“Consider it a tip,” Stiles said sliding it back to him.

 

“No, Stiles. This is my Christmas present to you.”

 

“Then this is mine to you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. How about this?” Stiles said, “Why don’t we take the money and go out and do something together? Something Scott would never do with either of us.”

 

“I think I’d like that,” Isaac said quietly.

 

“Indian food?” Stiles asked.

 

“And that new trampoline park?” Isaac asked excitedly.

 

“What does Scotty have against the trampoline park?” 

 

“I think he’s afraid I might like it too much and then make him buy me a trampoline,” Isaac answered laughing.

 

“No,” Scott said rounded the corner with Derek, “It’s because I’m huge and look like a spaz and Isaac is all lithe and compact and I’ll look stupid next to him.”

 

“Did you just call Isaac tiny?” Stiles asked admonished.

 

“No!” Scott cried, “He’s slim! And..and agile!”

 

“Relax Scotty,” Stiles said, “I don’t care. As long as we get to go bouncing, I don’t care why you think your boyfriend isn’t good enough,” he continued to tease elbowing Isaac in the side.

 

“No! I don’t!” Scott cried again. “Isaac is perfect. It’s me who’s stupid and giant and weird!”

 

“And I win again!” Stiles said fist pumping.

 

“You suck,” Scott pouted. 

 

“But you did give my boyfriend a kick ass tattoo? Right?”

 

“Oh!” Scott said brightening suddenly. “Yeah! I really think you’re gonna like it!”

 

“You go first,” Derek said finally speaking up.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Stiles pulled his shirt off and carefully lifted the bandage to reveal the bright colors of the Hale Adventures logo that he and Derek had spent so much time carefully designing together. And spent the rest of the year working happily together side-by-side. It had been an exceptional year for Stiles and he hoped Derek had felt the same.

 

Derek’s face immediately broke into a grin. He reached out but didn’t touch, just letting his fingers hover over the newly marked skin.

 

“It’s perfect,” he said meeting Stiles’ eyes.

 

“It was a perfect year with you,” Stiles answered.

 

“Okay! Okay!” Scott called out. “Now Derek! Now Derek!”

 

“Geez Scott, way to push Isaac’s hard work under the rug,” Stiles mumbled.

 

“No!” Scott cried. “That’s not what I meant at all!”

 

“He’s so easy!” Stiles whispered to Isaac grinning.

 

Scott started whining which Stiles could so not handle right now because-

 

“Guys! Derek is taking his pants off! I don’t wanna miss this!” Stiles said silencing everyone and causing Derek to blush slightly.

 

Derek lowered his pants to about mid thigh revealing a bandage that he slowly removed being careful of the irritated skin; exposing a strawberry with a banner that read Shiny.

 

“Holy Jesus!” Stiles exclaimed. “You got a Firefly tattoo!”

 

“You forcing me to watch that series and then me forcing you to re-watch it after it was over, might have been my favorite two weeks of the year,” Derek said.

 

“My God, I love you!” Stiles cried.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Derek said.

  
  
  


* * *

 

THREE YEARS AFTER THAT

 

“Why are you taking your shirt off?” Isaac asked as he set up the tattoo needle.

 

“Because you’re giving me a tattoo,” Stiles said hopping up on the chair.

 

“Yeah, but it’s May. The chest is for Derek tattoos. And Derek tattoos are done in December.”

 

“Not this one,” Stiles said handing over the engagement ring that had been sitting in the attic for about five years now. “What can we do about making some sort of proposal tattoo without it being a proposal tattoo?”

 

“I got it,” Isaac said almost immediately. “Hold on.”

 

He turned his back and starting drawing furiously. Less than five minutes later he spun back around. 

 

“How about this?”

 

Stiles stared at it.

 

“You really are some sort of tattoo savant aren’t you?” Stiles questioned by way of an answer.

 

“You like it?”

 

“It’s perfect,” Stiles said. “Let’s just hope he says yes.”

 

“You know he will,” Isaac said drawing the first line with the needle.

 

* * *

 

“Derek? You home?” Stiles called into the house a couple of hours later.

 

“Kitchen!”

 

Stiles took a breath, double checked that the ring was in his pocket and headed toward the voice.

 

“Hey,” Derek said leaning over to kiss him. “You okay?” he asked, “You look...odd.”

 

“Thanks a lot!” Stiles replied.

 

“No. I just meant... _ are _ you okay?” Derek asked again.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Stiles responded. “Or no. I will be fine. I think. I hope.” He laughed nervously.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“I got a tattoo!” Stiles blurted out.

 

“Oh. Cool. Let me see.”

 

Stiles pulled his shirt off and when Derek saw the bandage on his chest his face fell. 

 

“You got it on your chest?” he asked quietly.

 

“I did,” Stiles confirmed. “But it’s not. Just look? Please?” He gingerly pried the wrapping off as he reached into his pocket with the other hand and pulled out the box.

 

Derek looked at the ring tattooed on Stiles chest, engraved with the words, “I’m a shepherd for you and I’ll guide you through,” and the down at the box in Stiles’ hand holding an almost identical ring, minus the engraving.

 

“Derek, this is us. This is our thing,” Stiles said the box shaking a little with his nerves.

 

“You, are asking me to marry you, right?” Derek confirmed.

 

“Please. The last ten years have been the best time of my life. You’re everything to me. I just-”

 

Derek cut him off with a bruising kiss.

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,” He answered as best he could in between kisses.

 

“Oh thank, God,” Stiles said relieved.

 

“Did you really think I might say no?” Derek asked.

 

“Well, honestly we haven’t ever really talked about it. And then because we hadn’t it got harder to bring it up. So I repeat, “Oh, thank, God!’”

 

Derek laughed and looked at the tattoo again. “This is engraved with The Black Keys lyrics. This isn’t,” he said holding up the ring itself, appearing confused.

 

“I’ll take care of that tomorrow,” Stiles said, “And you can thank Isaac for that. It was his idea,” he said slipping the ring onto Derek’s finger.

 

“Remind me to thank him tomorrow,” Derek said kissing Stiles again. “Right now, I’ve got other plans.

 

He picked Stiles up, threw him over his shoulder and climbed up the stairs towards the bedroom.

 

“Hey, Derek?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Pretty soon I’m gonna be ‘Howlin’ For You.’”

 

“Hey, Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Is that you talking or Mr. Fantastic?” Stiles questioned, “Because if it’s you I’ll probably keep talking, if it’s Mr. Fantastic, however…”

 

“If you wanna see Mr. Fantastic at all tonight, I’d advise you to shut up,” Derek said, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

 

“Ha! Ha!” Stiles cried. “You love me!”

 

“That might be true,” Derek said. “Mr. Fantastic, however, just thinks you’re alright.”

 

“That is such a lie Derek! Mr. Fantastic totally loves me!”

 

“Eh, you might be right,” Derek said tossing him easily on the bed.

 

“Even if I’m not,” Stiles said seriously, “Being loved by you is a million times better than being loved by Mr. Fantastic.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I mean anyway,” Stiles continued, dropping the serious tone, “Mr. Fantastic is a total dick.”

 

“I set you up for that.”

 

“Because you love me?”

 

‘Because I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
